PerseusLilliana and the Hunt
by AnyettDaughterOfEos
Summary: Perseus/Lilliana undergoes pain at the hands of a woman, and decides to join the hunt. Read along with Lilliana and the Hunt through many surprises and adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Sooo, I am creating a story based on my life in thy hunt, but, it will be with Percy joining as a female. I already think he is a pure boy with a kind heart, so I would not be complaining. And as thou can see, I do speak thy older English, just like Zoe could. I came in around 1000 years later. Well on with thy story! {I'll do my best modern English}**

 **Percy's POV**

I sat up groggily after the explosion of Kronos happened. I could see Annabeth already up and holding Luke's head crying. "Luke please, please p-p-please don't go!" Annabeth sobbed. "Did you ever love me, Annabeth?" Luke asked Annabeth looking straight into her eyes. "Yes Luke, I loved you please don't go!" She cried out. I felt like my heart was just trampled by a bunch of Laestrygonian giants wearing cleats. "I'm sorry Annabeth." He told her then closed his eyes. I turned and walked through the throne room doors not caring that I passed the gods on the way. I went up to the elevator and when I got in I sat down and put my head in my arms. I felt the presence of my father, Poseidon, but I didn't care. I tried to stop from sobbing, but in the end I started anyways. My dad came up and sat by me. "What's wrong Percy?" He asked voice full of concern pulling me into a hug. "Annabeth." Is all I said before I went back to sobbing. "What happened?" He asked. "She confessed to Luke that she loved him and I was standing only a few feet away." I spilled. "It'll be okay, son." He said. When the elevator dinged and I saw my mom and Paul trying to get up. "Ma'am, there's no such thing as the 600th floor." The security guard said. I guess he went back to his duties when he realized the war was over and we won. "I need to see my son, he just fought Kronos for Zeus' sake!" She screamed. "Mom?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled a huge ear splitting smile. "Percy, your alive!" She exclaimed puling me into a hug that could rival Tyson's. "Yeah, but I can't say the same about Luke. Or Kronos." I said. She just giggled and smiled at my father. Paul looked like we was fighting his jealousy. _Time to go home,_ I thought. I hugged my dad and went with my mom back to the house in Paul's slightly dented Prius. When we got there, I walked straight into my room and lied down. I thought about Zoe and how she joined the hunt to avenge the betrayal of Hercules at the Garden of Hesperides. I then felt guilty because of her death. I then thought about Bianca and how she joined the hunt to get away from the responsibility of taking care of Nico. Or about Thalia and how she joined to get away from the Great Prophecy. Or all the other hunters and joining to get away from the likes of men. Without acknowledgement I mumbled the pledge I heard Bianca say to Artemis, _"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."_ After saying it a new wave of fatigue washed over me and I passed out.

In my dream, I was in the woods at a camp. There was frozen girls in silver uniforms walking around. I noticed a girl in front of me. I realized this was the Hunter's camp. The girl in front of me was Artemis. "Hello, Perseus Jackson. You said the pledge of maidenhood. You now carry the oath. And I accept it. But you are a male, are you not?" She said. I didn't reply not thinking it was wise to. "Well, kind of. I'll see you soon. And get ready to have the shock of your life." She said, smirking slightly. I shuddered. Before I could ponder over what she said, the dream started _disappearing_. I was being shaken awake by my mom. "Mom?" I asked. My voice came out higher then it usually is like…. a _girl!_ I looked down and notice that my chest protruded a lot more then usual. I also noticed that my Camp Half-Blood shirt was tight. And that my pants were really loose. I studied more carefully and noticed that the protruded chest was because I had… breasts. I became terrified and started screaming, in a high pitched girl way. My mom hugged me and I calmed down after a while. "Lady Artemis, she said that I said her pledge of maidenhood, that I carried the oath, but I was a male, so she needed to change me into a girl." I told her. I was hyperventilating really bad right about now. "Percy, Percy, calm down. Why did you say that oath?" My mom asked me. I recounted the scene at the throne room. She looked stunned and sad. I heard the doorbell and got up while putting a belt on. I went to the door and looked through the peeking hole. I saw it was Lady Artemis and a hunter I didn't know, but she looked familiar. She had curly blonde hair and yellowish-orange eyes. I opened the door and let them in. I bowed to Lady Artemis. "Lady Artemis." I said politely. She smiled, and snapped her fingers. I felt my clothes disappear and a new comfortable set take it's place in a Nano-second. I looked down and noticed I had a sea-green cotton long-sleeve, silver leggings, black knee-high hunting boots, and a silver parka. While looking down I also noticed my hair went to about my knees. "Lady Artemis, could you give me a silver or sea-green hair tie please?" I said. "Sure." She snapped her fingers and my hair was in a double-dutch french side braid. I thought about a backpack and it appeared over my shoulder. I looked through it to find clothes and like 100 dull arrows. The clothes were shirts, another parka, pants, and undergarments that I avoided. I closed it and put back on my shoulder then willed it to disappear, and it did. "Mi'lady how am I going to use a bow? I am horrible with it." I asked her worried. She looked at me and giggled. "My blessing gets rid of all archery complications. When we get to camp we'll try." She said. I noticed the girl stayed silent. "Mi'lady who is the girl?" I asked her. The girl smiled. "I'm Anyette Dawn, daughter of Eos, goddess of Dawn, ironically. And by the looks of it your going to ask, I was born about 1990 years after Zoe, and joined when I was 13." She said giggling a bit. "You're the one who shot the Manticore in his forehead, aren't you?" I asked. "No, that was my twin sister, Mahdeline. We're identical, can't you tell?" She laughed out. I came up with a smart reply on the lines of.. "Oh." That brought out laughter from my mom, Paul who entered recently, Lady Artemis, and Anyette. Oh joy. She had the exact same outfit as me except her shirt was the same color as her eyes. "Time to go!" Lady Artemis exclaimed. I hugged my mom one last time. "Bye mom, take care!" I said. Mi'lady put her hands on both of our shoulders and flashed us a little bit away from the camp. There was a bunch of silver tents in a crescent moon shape around a hearth that was burning. I counted about 20 hunting wolves standing guard around them. About 15 or 16 feet to my left there was an archery range, then about 10 feet to my right there was a table and seats with a silver throne at the head. I assume that's where we all eat. When we walked near the wolves, they parted, then returned when we went through. All the girls appeared in front of us out of thin air. "Girls, this is Perseus Jackson." Lady Artemis told them. I saw all their eyes widen, "But, he wanted to be apart of the hunt, so he is now a she." Lady Artemis added. Thalia stepped forward. "Percy why did you want to join the hunt?" She asked. "Because, Annabeth never loved me, and I only ever loved her. I thought about how you joined to escape the prophecy, how Zoe joined to be away from betrayal, how Bianca joined to get away from responsibility, and how each of you joined. And I just ended up saying the pledge and she accepted, but she turned me into a girl." I told her. Thalia nodded. "Well welcome to the hunt, Sister!" Thalia and the rest of the hunt said. I smiled. "I guess I need a new name.. how about Lilliana Jackson? I mean it is ocean related.." I asked Lady Artemis. She nodded. "Well looks like I'm Lilliana Jackson, or Lilly." I told them. The hunters nodded. They began introducing themselves. "I'm Pheobe Gorieal, daughter of Ares."

"Andrea Hottmann, daughter of Hephaestus."

"Alexandria Dragonetti, daughter of Hades. From a LONG time ago."

"Mabeline Moreck, daughter of Apollo."

"Christiana Severail, daughter of Hermes."

"Ariana Severail, daughter of Hermes."

"Cleo Sande-Ahres, daughter of Demeter." She had this Australian-british accent so what she said sounded like, _'Cleho Sahndey-Ahreys, dauwtar uf Deymeyter'_.

"Maree Christyl, daughter of Athena."

"You already know me." Thalia said.

"You already know me also." Anyette said.

"Mahdeline Dawn, daughter of Eos, also the twin sister of Anyette. Then those two girls of Hermes are twins also." The girl said. They all looked like their parents in a feminine way, the ones with boy dads at least. The ones with girl godly parents just looked like a spitting image of them. "TO THE ARCHERY RANGE!" I shouted. Thalia's eyes widened, probably thinking about the plaque that says, _'PERSEUS JACKSON, WORST ARCHER IN THE HISTORY OF ARCHERY! NEVER LET HIM IN THE ARCHERY RANGE!'_ I inwardly laughed at that. All of us and Artemis went to the range. Artemis told me to try shooting. I thought about my bow appearing and then I felt a weight on my shoulders. It was my bow and quiver. I took the bow off my shoulders and got in a stance. Plucking an arrow out of my quiver and notching it, while drawing back with the string. I tested the wind currents. Seeing as there was none right now, I aimed at the bullseye in the center and let the arrow fly. "HIT THE DECK!" I heard Thalia yell out. Just in case we all hit the deck. We heard a thunk and slowly got up and saw I got the bullseye. I started whooping and doing this victory dance. "Nice job, Kelp-for-brains" Thalia complimented and insulted at the same time. "Girls this is our last night of rest, so get it well, we start our hunt tomorrow." Lady Artemis told us. "Mi'lady what will we be hunting?" Pheobe asked. "We will be hunting a small group of monsters near the Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee consisting of _empousai, dracanae, the Minotaur, Tisiphone, Alecto, Megaera, and laestrygonians._ So we wake up at dawn exactly, Mahdeline and Anyette you will help with that. We will eat a quick breakfast, pack up, and be on our way. Lilly come with me I've got to give you a tent." Lady Artemis informed. I followed Lady Artemis to her tent where she gave me a cloth and told me to throw it on the ground, where it will become a tent like the rest. I walked out and went to a little clearing in the camp and threw the cloth on the ground. I watched as it transformed into a tent. I went inside and saw it just like Lady Artemis' was except with a bed. I took off all my clothing, putting on some sea-green and silver striped pajama shorts and tank top. I laid on the bed under my silver with sea-green tridents cover and closed my eyes. Slowly unconsciousness took over and I was swept into Morpheus' realm who brought me to Hypnos' realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this last time, but I do not own thy Rick Riordan series {duhhhhh}. Well at thy end I will be putting an OC form for hunters. If not in the next chapter. I need thou to create more female {duh} hunters. Will Lilliana become thy lieutenant? I wonder…? OC Female Hunter form will be at thy end. This chapter will be thy best, but saddest, yet. Peace out ~ Anyette**

 **Lilliana's POV**

I had a blissful dreamless sleep. It was AMAZING! I was awoken by Anyette shaking me awake. "Hi, Anyette." I said to her. She just smiled and walked out to wake the rest. I got up and took off my pajamas throwing them in a silver hamper with a sea-green trident and LILLIANA on it. I still had on undergarments so I just put on a long-sleeve sea-green shirt, silver leggings, knee-high black hunting boots, the standard silver parka, and sea-green trident earrings with matching bracelet and necklace I found on my nightstand, so I put them on. I brushed my hair and braided it down then over my shoulder. I walked into the bathroom and quickly powdered some tan powder on my face. I brushed my teeth then left the bathroom. I walked out of my tent and saw the others packing up. I thought of my tent turning back into the piece of cloth that it was, and it did. I summoned my backpack and slipped it off my shoulders. Quickly putting the tent in my bag then willing it to disappear, I summoned my bow and quiver like the rest had done. I walked to the table and sat down. Lady Artemis came up to me and smiled. "Lilly, as a standard for the hunters we need to pick you out a hunting companion, one of the wolves. Come with me." She said. I followed her to this little area where there were about five wolves sitting. "Pick one of these, be careful because they will be yours for your eternity in the hunt." She warned. I felt a small tug to a short-haired wolf with black fur and icy blue eyes. I walked over to her and petted her. She rubbed up against my hand and when she did I felt the connection of companionship between the two of us. "I pick this one, mi' lady." I informed her. "Alright." She said. "Astramey caulour." Lady Artemis told the wolves. They bowed then ran and got in line with the rest. "Come on, let's go eat." She said. We walked back to the table and saw Thalia handing out plates with fish on them. I immediately gagged, "I refuse to eat fish!" I exclaimed. Thalia looked at me weirdly before realizing as a daughter of Poseidon I would not like to eat something out of his domain. She tossed over a couple chewy bars that taste like s'mores. I loved this kind of chew bars so I ate about 5 before I was content. Tossing the chew wrappers in the trash I smiled. "Alright what do we do now?" I asked Thalia. "Now we pack up the table, which isn't hard." She said. Thalia waved her hand at the table and it folded into a small box. Thalia lifted it up and tossed it to me. "Since you mentioned it, you get to put it in your bag." Thalia told me. I summoned my bag and took it off my shoulder, and put the box in the bag. I put it back on my shoulder and willed it to disappear. "Alright girls, follow me!" Lady Artemis said. She ran east and we all followed her. About 3 hours later she stopped us and told us to all form a circle around the clearing, cornering them. I climbed up a tree and got onto a sturdy branch that gave sight of the path and the monsters. I summoned my bow and drew and arrow ready for it to launch. Lady Artemis mind messaged us, "Fire at will." We followed that order and began firing off arrows to the unaware monsters at light speed. I was going faster then most of the girls because of my physical age of 16, but that was fine. I kept firing arrows at the attempt of fleeing monsters. In the air were sounds of arrows whizzing in the wind and monsters screaming in pain. A harpy I didn't know was even in the group ducked down and grabbed Thalia lifting her into the air. The harpy took a really sharp claw and stabbed her in the heart. I saw red, literal red. I jumped out and used water to lift me into the air. I could hear Lady Artemis sobbing at the loss of Thalia. I summoned my hunting knives and stabbed both of them into the harpies heart, I caught Thalia and slowly brought us to the ground. Lady Artemis ran over to us and hugged Thalia with me. Finally bleary eyed, Lady Artemis looked up and looked me in the eye. "Lilliana Christine Jackson, would you like to be the new lieutenant for Thalia?" She asked. "I would be honored mi' lady." I said. She nodded and waved her hand. The silver tiara disappeared off of Thalia's head and I felt a weight on mine, so I assumed that's where it was. Lady Artemis did the same thing she did with Zoe, and put her in the stars. Instead of hunting, she was holding her spear out at Ursa Major and I could see stars forming the shape of a lightning bolt hitting the spear and then flowing towards Ursa Major. We stood up. "I welcome the new lieutenant, Lilliana Christine Jackson, the new lieutenant of the hunt!" Lady Artemis shouted. The hunters cheered in acceptance. "I am honored to be the lieutenant, and I will do my best for everyone." I told them. They cheered. We set up camp. I didn't bother eating just went right to my tent, changing quickly, then passed out on my bed. Hypnos had mercy on me luckily.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my good readers! Sorry for not updating for a bit, I've had 3 tests in 3 weeks and I needed to study for them. Anyways, here's another chapter! Also, did thou know, that Rick Riordan is publishing another Greek Mythology series called 'Thy Trials of Apollo' and thy first book 'Thy Hidden Oracle' is coming out on May 3rd, 2016? Which means this year! Check if thou don't believe me!  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Rick Riordans charachters

50494847464544434241403938373635343332313029282726252423222120191817161514131211109876543210

Lilliana's POV {Hunters Camp}

I got woken up at dawn by Anyett, again. I smiled at her and she smiled back, then she walked out. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my sea-green tank top, silver parka, silver skinny jeans, and sea-green combat boots. Slipping off my pajamas I put on the tank top and jeans, then my boots. I looked into the mirror that was a bit above my dresser I noticed how messy my hair was. Taking the sea-green brush I saw on my dresser, I brushed through it like I tried to with my old hair. I found it easier to brush hair with girls hair then boys. I smelt perfume and knew Aphrodite was here. "Lady Aphrodite what brings you here?" I asked her as politly as I could manage. "Well, lieutenant, I came here because I want to bless you, for then you have better knowledge at being a female." Aphrodite said behind me. I finished brushing my hair so I set the brush down. "Okay, but no lovey-dovey stuff for me anymore, got it?" I told her sternly. "Got it." She said then snapped her fingers. There was a puff of perfume around me and a light pink glow then it faded. "Great! Well I'll be on my way lieutenant of the man-hater!" She exclaimed. Before I could summon something she flashed out. Good idea. I had sudden knowledge on how to braid my hair down the side. I had really long black hair that was down to my hips so I deemed that a good idea. Using the knowledge I did something called a 'Double-dutch side braid' that was braided into the hair on the back of my head going sideways to my left then the rest of the braid went down to my stumach. I slipped on my parka, zipping it up. I pulled out the braid from under the parka and put it the same way except on the outside of my parka. I walked out, and noticed everyone packing up. So I packed my tent and put it away. "Mi' lady where are we going?" I asked Lady Artemis. "Well, you are taking the rest of the hunt to Camp Half-Blood. Also as my lieutenant you just have to call on the hunting horn and it will come to you when your at half-blood hill. You will also have knowledge on our hunts and how to do them when I am not here. I have to go to a council meeting, Father has something for me to hunt alone. Goodbye girls!" She said then flashed out. Like she said I had the knowledge how to get to half-blood hill, and found out it will only take us an half an hour. I also knew that the monster attack was the group we were hunting. "Alright girls, half an hour north-east and we will be there. Follow me!" I said loudly and clearly. They nodded so I took of running towards Camp Half-Blood. I felt the girls following me so I sped up a bit, and they kept up. It took us 10 minutes to get there doing my increased speed. "Summon your bows girls, we have to make an entrance to the boys." I said-snarled. They all smirked evily and summoned their bows. Even though I was once a boy, I didn't have very many boys as friends. I summoned the hunting horn and blew long and loud, signaling our arrival. I led them up the hill and over the boundary. Annabeth came running up. When she didn't see Thalia, she asked Anyett. "Where is Thalia?" Anyett looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, but she died on our last hunt." She replied voice cracking a bit. Thalia and her were like twins, more so then her actual twin. Annabeth got this horrified expression. "Percy, now Thalia,-" She muttered. "I'm Percy, or I was Percy." I told her. She looked up and saw me. I saw her analyzing me and realized she was looking at how I had the same black hair and sea-green eyes. Her eyes widened. "Seaweed brain?" She choked. I nodded. "Why did you do this?" She asked her voice filled with sadness. I glared. "I loved you Annabeth, and when you said that you loved Luke, that was a blow to the heart. Now I am here. And I'm staying here til my last breath." I said coldly. She looked at me sadly and nodded, running off to the Athena cabin. I turned. "Come on girls." I said a lot nicer. I walked down the hill and to the big house. "You can go to the cabin or to the archery range, but don't have mercy on the boys if they try to flirt with you." I said to them with an evil glint in my eyes. They all got one to and ran off to the cabin or to the archery range. I turned and saw Chiron standing there. He noticed that I wasn't Thalia and got confused. "Are you the lieutenant of the hunters?" He asked nervously. I nodded. "Where's Thalia?" He asked again more nervous then ever. My face let on a sad mask, and he noticed. He got teary eyed, but kept it in. "Hello, Chiron, I missed you." I told him. He looked confused, til he inspected me further and noticed me and my old self's personality. His eyes widened and he hugged me so tight I thought my ribs were cracking. "Oh, Perseus, why did you join the hunt?" He asked. I told him everything, and he nodded. "That's reasonable." He said. I heard the scream of a hunter, and I turned and took off running towards it. I could hear Chiron not far behind me. I ran into the arena and saw that a few Ares boys cornered a little girl. It wasn't a hunter, so she was a camper. I saw one of my youngest hunters on the ground with a sword in her stumach. That got me angry, since she joined a few days before me. I summed my bow and plucked out 3 arrows and pulled back on the string of my bow with the three arrows. I shot all three of them at the same time and they all hit the campers backs with a thud, and they fell, either dead or unconsious. I hoped for dead since they killed a hunter. Chiron looked at me sadly, and I relized, that they've been doing this to her for a while, and he couldn't get them to stop. I kneeled down next to my fallen hunter and touched her shoulder. Immediatly the sword came out of her stumach and she was wrapped in a shroud. I summoned the hunting horn again and blew on it three times, summoning the hunters. They all ran in and noticed the hunter in a shroud, and the three boys on the ground. They were all furious. "I summoned you because these three Ares boys, killed Cleo Sande-Ahres, daughter of Demeter, and youngest hunter." I snarled. Now they were above furious. The little girl that Cleo was trying to save by the looks of it came over to me. "Are you the lieutenant of the hunters?" She asked shyly. I nodded to her and smiled. She smiled back. "I'm Brooklynn Kawthar, daughter of Poseidon. I just got her a week ago, but nobody was here so I stayed in the big house. Then everyone came back bloody and bruised and I realized they were all were in a war. But, can I joined the hunters?" She said/asked nervously. I nodded to her and she smiled big. "I'm Lilly Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. Your older sister I guess." I told her. She smiled big. "Repeat after me, okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," I said and she repeated. "turn my back on the company of men," I continued, and she repeated. "accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." I finished and she repeated too. 'I accept' rang through everyone in the arena's ears. She glowed silver for a minute, then her outfit changed. She had on the exact same thing as me. I smiled. I noticed her hair was messy, I took her hand. "Come with me, I'll take you to the Artemis cabin, and there I will brush and braid your hair like mine, okay?" I said/asked. She nodded so I brought her to the Artemis cabin. I noticed it was like a forest in here with a little clearing. Everyones tents were set up except for mine. I brought her to a little area. Taking out my cloth I threw it on the ground and let it transform. I quickly unzipped my tent and brought her in. I took now to notice I had a new dresser that said, 'Tents and hunters uniforms' I guess I got that since I'm lieutenant. I opened a drawer and took out a cloth. "Summon your backpack by thinking of it." I told her. She summoned it, so I opened another drawer and took out another silver parka, sea-green tank top, sea-green combat boots, and silver leggings for kids. I carefully took the backpack off of her back and put all of it in there. I shut the drawer and gave her bag back to her. "Now think of it disappearing." The bag disappeared. "Okay sit on my bed, while I grab my brush and a hair tye. She sat on my bed and I grabbed the stuff and sat down with her. I carefully brushed her hair the braided it like mine. Her hair was to her feet, so when I braided it, her side braid went to her knees. "Great, now lets go get your tent ready." I told her. I walked out and she followed. I showed her how to make the tent transform by throwing it on the ground, then how to make it disappear by touching a button with a trident for our parent on the top. "When your packing up your tent, put the cloth it transforms to in your bag." I told her, she nodded so I brought her into her tent. Hers looked just like mine. "Put your stuff in your dresser, and if you need me knock on my tent." I told her. The reason you can knock are because the tents are as soft as a tent should be, but if your trying to knock or claw at it, it's hard as rock, and only hunters can unzip the tents. I heard the conch horn signaling dinner, so I walked to the door of the cabin. I noticed all the hunters were in here so I said, "Hunters fall in!" They all got in a line based on nothing, since we would go by rank and everyone was the same except for me. I led them to the pavillion and we all ate. When I was coming back from sacrificing, an boy from cabin 5 {Ares} thought it would be neat to slap my behind. I stopped dead in my tracks. Talking at the Artemis table got really quiet, and everyone else noticing the silence looked over and saw me stopped in my tracks near the Ares table, and they too got silent. I turned to the boy. He looked up and realized what he had just done, to the lieutenant, of the hunters of Artemis. He got a fearful look in his eyes. I dropped my plate and willed some water to bring it to my spot on the table. His look got even more fearful. I summoned my bow and he got up and started back up towards the edge of the pavillion. I took the bow off my back and plucked an arrow out of my quiver, and drawed it back. Aiming at the son of Ares head, he took of running. I followed close behind. I shot the dulled arrow at his head and it knocked him out. I summoned my hunting knives and cut a huge X on his back. I then made my hunting knives disappear and I dragged him back to the pavillion by his feet, meaning his face was on the ground. When the hunters saw me dragging the boy back they got up and helped, together we all dropped him in the center of the pavillion, then sat back down and started chatting and eating like it was nothing. I saw the Apollo cabin get up and bring him to the infirmary. Soon, dinner was over and the campers made their way to the camp fire, while we made our way back to the cabin. Since it was dark, and Anyett and Mahdeline woke us up at dawn, we always went to bed early. I went to my tent and put pajamas on like everyone else. Then I walked out and to the light switch that turned the light that was the sun, into a moon. I called out, "LIGHTS OUT HUNTERS!" Then flicked the switch. I made my way to my tent, and made sure that Brooklynn's tent was zipped, then went to mine and zipped it up. I got under my covors and turned my radio onto shuffle for all my favorite songs, Hey Brother was first. I sung a bit to it, "Hey brother, theres an endless road to re-discovor, hey sister, know waters sweet but blood is thicker.. ahhhhh... if the sky comes falling downn" Since the song was sound-proof it was medium high volume. "Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?.. hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?.. ahhhh.. if the sky comes falling down, for youu, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.." I sung and slowly slipped into Morpheus' realm and he took me to Hypnos'. 


	4. OC Hunter Form

Okay, I just realized I forgot to give you thy OC hunter form, so here is thy OC hunter form!

Name of Hunter:

Gender: Female

Species:

If a demigod, godly parent:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Favorite Colour:

Hair Length:

Hair Style:

Backstory{Most likely tragic expierience with a boy}:

Favorite Animal:

Siblings{Twins, Triplets}:

If their sibling is a female and also in thy hunt, fill out another form and add it with this one!  



	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so this is thy chapter like I promised! I don't have much to say to thou, because it would give away A LOT! Welp, I'm switching over to Brooklynn's POV because, she's too cute to pass up an opertunity, oppurtunity, I don't know.

3029282726252423222120191817161514131211109876543210

I was a little intimidated by Lilly at first, but then she turned out to be really nice to me. Today was Friday and we were playing the annual Capture The Flag game, but instead of being red vs. blue, it's campers vs. hunters. I would have been on the campers side, until Lilly killed the Ares boys that told me if I joined, they'd kill my family. Now I am in the hunters, and I am playing on the Hunters side. I was really good with a bow, better then Apollo, so they want me to go offense. I was going offense with Alexandria, Pheobe, and Lilly, while the rest stayed on defense, but I think Mahdeline and Anyette are gaurding. I crossed the river in a blur of silver like the rest so nobody saw. When I got across I climbed a tree and ran across the branches gracefully. When I got to the edge, I saw that Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, are gaurding. They both have helmets eyes so this is going to be easy. I plucked a dull arrow out of quiver and drew it. I looked over and saw Alexandria aiming at Annabeth so I aimed at Clarisse. We both let go of our arrows at the same time and it hit their helmets and knocked them out cold. 12 more campers came in so Phoebe and Lilly joined in picking them off. Once everyone was knocked out, I ran grabbed the flag and raced back. I saw that Will Solace, son of Apollo was making his way to our side with the flag, so I tapped into the demigod speed and raced across using the gracefullness, speed, and lith structure of a hunter, and the demigod speed to get across first. All the hunters came out and we started celebrating. That is until me and Lilly noticed the oracle come out of the trees. {Rachel is not the oracle, she ended up dying when she tried, just pretend!} Lilly gasped in horror and I stared wide-eyed as I heard about what happened to the old lieutenant, Zoe when this happened. She walked up to me and I heard the creepy voice of the oracle come into my ears. I visibly stiffened, same with everyone here. "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python, approach seeker, and ask." I walked up a bit. "Speak your prophecy, Delphi." I commanded. Her eyes glowed green a bit more liking that I adressed her by name. Then I did something unexpected to everyone. I saw something in her eyes, that I could change her back to her form, and keep her immortal. I stretched my hand out, and spoke in ancient greek, "Delphi, mortal, become our oracle again, speak thee prophecies til thy end, once a curse, reversed, turned immortal, beautiful again." I said it loudly and clearly so everyone understood. The Oracle and I were wrapped in a thick green smoke, and I heard Lilly scream. Delphi started transforming, until she had long black hair in princess curls, bright green eyes, and a tye-die shirt with blue skinny jeans on. The smoke cleared and we were left standing there. Everyone gasped at the new look of Delphi. She ran up and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. Then she stepped back and her eyes glowed green once more. "Speak thee prophecy, Delphi" I said. Her eyes brightened, and she was lifted up on a green sparkly smoke cloud. "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death." She spoke, then fell, I quickly caught her, and put her on the ground. I looked up, and saw everyones face grim. I felt the presence of the gods before they were here and quickly got Delphi behind me so she wouldn't be incinerated and looked away. Everyone bowed to them. "Where is my daughters?" Poseidon asked. Me and Lilly stepped forward. "We know who the seven are, and it's going to be shocking to you." He said. "The seven are, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Lilly Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Brooklynn Kawthar, daughter of Poseidon, Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. But you will have Gleeson Hedge, a satyr, and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." He said. 


End file.
